Robert J. Flaherty
Robert Joseph Flaherty (16 de febrero de 1884, Iron Mountain, Michigan - 23 de julio de 1951, Dummerston, Vermont) fue un cineasta estadounidense que dirigió y produjo el primer documental de la historia del cine, Nanook el esquimal, en 1922. Estuvo casado con la escritora Frances H. Flaherty desde 1914 hasta su muerte en 1951. Frances trabajó en varias películas de Flaherty, e incluso recibió una nominación al Oscar al mejor guion original por Louisiana Story (1948). Biografía y carrera Después de acabar sus estudios de ingeniería de minas, Flaherty comenzó a trabajar como explorador de minas de hierro para una compañía ferroviaria en la bahía de Hudson, Canadá. En 1913, en su tercera expedición a la zona, su jefe, sir William Mackenzie, le propuso filmar con una cámara la vida familiar de los oriundos de la zona. Flaherty comenzó a interesarse particularmente por los Inuit, y pasó un largo período filmándolos, hasta el punto de que llegó a desatender su verdadero trabajo (aunque tampoco importaba mucho porque quienes veían las grabaciones que Flaherty iba filmando le pedían imágenes nuevas). Antes de comenzar la grabación de la película, Flaherty vivió con un Allakariallak (un hombre perteneciente a los Inuit)y con el resto de su familia durante varios meses. Las primeras grabaciones realizadas por Flaherty ardieron en un fuego provocado por una colilla del propio Flaherty, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que grabar de nuevo las imágenes. Con el tiempo el propio Flaherty admitió que en el fondo esto le había beneficiado porque los primeros metros de película nunca le habían llegado a gustar. Cuando comenzó a grabar de nuevo la película, Flaherty optó por preparar todo lo que iba a grabar, incluso el final, donde Allakariallak y su familia están, supuestamente, en riesgo de muerte si no encuentran o construyen un refugio lo antes posible, pero el igloo que aparece en las imágenes ya había sido construido, aunque solo por la mitad, para que Flaherty pudiera introducir la cámara en y captar una buena imagen sobre como es el interior de un iglú. Nanook el esquimal (1922) tendría muchísimo éxito de público, y Flaherty consiguió después un contrato con Paramount para realizar otro documental en la línea de Nanook, por lo que Flaherty se fue a Samoapara grabar Moala (1926 ). A pesar de las prisas de la compañía, Flaherty no conseguía grabar nada interesante porque su método consistía en vivir durante un período con los protagonistas de su historia, observarlos, conocerlos a fondo y familiarizarse con su estilo de vida antes de idear la propia historia del documental. Finalmente plantea la película en torno al ritual de un joven que le introduce en la madurez. La grabación del documental duró más de un año (desde abril de 1923 hasta diciembre de 1924), y la película no se estrenó hasta enero de 1926. Sin embargo, nunca alcanzaría el éxito de Nanook el esquimal. Filmografía * Nanook el esquimal (1922) * Moala (1926) * The Twenty-four Dollar Island (1927) short documentary of New York City * Tabu (1931) co-directed with F. W. Murnau * Man of Aran (1934) * Elephant Boy (1937) * The Land (1942) 45-minute documentary made for the U.S. Department of Agriculture * Louisiana Story (1948) Enlaces externos * * Senses of Cinema: Great Directors Critical Database * Robert Flaherty Film Seminar * [http://appl003.lsu.edu/artsci/cmstweb.nsf/$Content/Louisiana+Story?OpenDocument Revisiting Flaherty's Louisiana Story] * A selection of online articles written by and about Robert J. Flaherty * Figuras de cine: Robert J. Flaherty F F F Categoría:Directores de cine documental F F Categoría:Michiguenses ca:Robert Flaherty cs:Robert J. Flaherty da:Robert J. Flaherty de:Robert J. Flaherty en:Robert J. Flaherty eu:Robert J. Flaherty fa:رابرت فلاهرتی fr:Robert Flaherty he:רוברט פלאהרטי it:Robert J. Flaherty ja:ロバート・フラハティ ml:റോബർട്ട് ജെ. ഫ്ലഹേർട്ടി nl:Robert J. Flaherty pl:Robert J. Flaherty pt:Robert Flaherty ru:Флаэрти, Роберт sv:Robert J. Flaherty tr:Robert Joseph Flaherty uk:Роберт Флаерті